undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny B. Rockin'
Johnny B. Rockin' is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment) & ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is a former YWE Intercontinental Champion. YWE (2012-present) Debut; Feud with Gold Stallion At Money In the Bank 2012, he debuted backstage introducing himself to the YWE Roster before being interrupted by an angry Dark Shark. At Summerslam, he would continue to introduce himself to the roster before being hit with a big boot by an angry Fayth. At Night of Champions, Rockin would come out during Nightmare Kid & Shadow's match to tell the world that he is Johnny B Rockin. At Hell in a Cell, he would compete in his first match against Nightmare Kid & Shadow in a triple threat match for the YWE United States Championship, but he would walk out of the match. At Survivor Series, JB Rockin would have to compete in a match as a punishment for walking out. After he defeated Yung Kash, Ace would come out and say that Rockin still has one more match. Then, Gold Stallion would debut and defeat J.B. Rockin. At the Royal Rumble, Rockin would enter at No.1 while Stallion at No.2 they would fight for a while until Nightmare Kid would enter and eliminate them. At Wrestlemania 4, he would lose to Gold Stallion again. After the match he would attack him until Tornado would return and would throw him out of the ring. Pursuit of the YWE Intercontinental Championship; Various Feuds & Losing Streak After Wrestlemania 4, he would be drafted to Smackdown. At Over the Limit, he would defeat Jeff Evascene in his first match under the smackdown roster. At Money In the Bank, he would compete in the Smackdown MITB Match but would not win the briefcase. At Night of Champions, he would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship against Rogan, Scott Razor, & Current Champ Nightmare Kid but would lose to Rogan. At Hell in a Cell, he would get another shot at the title but would lose to Rogan. At Survivor Series, Rockin defeated Rogan & Nightmare Kid to become the new YWE Intercontinental Champion. At TLC, he would introduce himself to the YWE Roster as the new champion before losing it to Rogan later that night. At the Royal Rumble, Johnny B. Rockin' would enter No.23 in the Royal Rumble Match where he was eliminated by Blue Star. Johnny B. Rockin is set to compete in the 6 Man Interpromitional Battle Royal at Wrestlemania 5. At Wrestlemania 5, Johnny B. Rockin would be eliminated by the winner Gold Stallion in the Final 2. At Extreme Rules, Johnny B. Rockin would finally defeat Gold Stallion in a Singles Match. At Over The Limit, Johnny B. Rockin would face Diamond Deuce for the Intercontinental Title to a losing effort. After the match, he would be attacked by new YWE Superstar Paul Omega until Diamond Deuce stopped him. At Money In The Bank, Johnny B. Rockin' would lose a singles match to Paul Omega. At Summerslam, Johnny B. Rockin' would team up with YWE Hardcore Champion Tristan McKnight & Ginji as Team Smackdown to lose to Team RAW (YWE United States Champion DJ Hero, Kid Wild, & Cipher) in a 6 Man Tag Team Match after Johnny got pinned by Cipher. At Vengeance, Johnny would go back to his winning ways by beating Red Dread in a Singles Match. Afterwards, Johnny would fend off an attack by Red Dread's Tag Team Partner Justin James. Start of 2017; Various Feuds & CPV matches At Royal Rumble 2017 he entered as #20 but was eliminated by Lula. At Fastlane was defeated by Tristan Knight. At Elimination Chamber he somehow managed to defeat Aaron White, but was attacked after match. At No Mercy, Johnny B. Rockin' would defeat Tristan Knight. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Sweetness -2013-Present *Rock on! (Leaping Reverse STO) - 2012-Present; Sporadically Signatures Move(s) *Lifting DDT *Neckbreaker *Powerslam Entrance Music Theme Song: *Unknown Category:CAW